Meow
by fakeryangosling
Summary: The adventures of a sadist, his wolf-dog, and his newest pet - a neko. dedicated to
1. Chapter 1

Evan was in extremely high spirits as he drove home. Undoubtedly, a small part of it was due to the recent success of one of his smaller subsidiaries that made huge waves on the market this quarter; however, he couldn't bring himself to lie: it was mostly because he was eager to play with his cat Kristjan.

He bought the little creature just a few weeks ago, off a less than reputable... connection. It was one of the only times his ties with the illicit underground brought him more good than harm. Evan grimaced as he thought of all the times the Feds got a little too close for his liking, because someone he dealt with ratted, or grassed, or disclosed just a little too much. One prime example of such an individual was Tony K. He didn't know his real name, but he did know that the man was careless in his trade and that often cost the oppositely scrupulous businessman dearly. Tony specialized in human trafficking, something Evan used to wrinkle his nose at with distaste and refuse to take an interest in with a strong vehemence... until he saw the cats.

He remembered standing in Tony's "Dragon Den", his furtively concealed lair,awestruck by the sight before him. Huddled in the corner in filthy rags were eight or nine young nude humans, except they weren't particularly humanlike. They were of mixed gender, slender and small, with large furry ears perched on their heads, and long tails protruding from behind. A fair-haired female opened her mouth to expose her elongated tongue and sharpened canines, and she tenderly licked the long flowing hair of another female, who in turn purred and mewed. It was the most fascinating thing he'd seen in all his forty years of living.

Tony answered the unspoken question posed by his raised eyebrow. "Don't ask me how, a "geneticist" I know did some "splicing". Apparently he bred twenty litters but these were the only acceptable ones. He trained and conditioned them for more than a decade, sold them to me to get out on the market, and put the discards down."

"So I'm here because...?"

"I owe you, man. I'll sell you one or two for a steep discount, as a thank you. You can't pick those two, though," he gestured towards the intertwined girls,"But anything else is good."

Evan approached the animals warily, not too sure what the appeal of the hybrids was, until his breath hitched in his throat. He saw the most beautiful boy, a chocolate-haired child with ears patterned like a tabby's. He resembled a young teen, his face angular and delicate, his hazel eyes framed by thick brown lashes,his lips soft and full. His chest was pale like the rest of his body and his puffy pink nipples stood out stark against the porcelain skin. Lithe, thin thighs extended into a pair of long legs that folded shyly into themselves, exposing his small, boyish genitals that rested against his gracile frame. His tawny tail wrapped itself around his body, and his eyes darted curiously up and down the unfamiliar stranger.

"How much?" Evan asked absentmindedly, his gaze fixated upon the shy creature, but he didn't care much to hear the exorbitant value Tony soon quoted back - Evan could afford anything he wanted, and God knows he wanted the boy.

Kristjan was sound asleep on the kitchen floor, legs sprawled out and tail flicking lazily. The dried white creamy liquid on the floor suggested that once again, his pet surrendered to his animal urges and pleasured himself, and by the looks of it, more than once. The cats were constantly aroused, explained Tony,as they were intentionally modified to be insatiable - the perfect sex toys.

Excitedly, Evan brushed and kneaded his pet's ass, at first gentle but then with an increasingly rougher hand. The cat mewled hornily and, much to Evan's amusement, spread its legs wide. Its eyes were still closed and it was undeniably asleep; its responses were merely standardized reactions ingrained into its biology. Evan did not refuse the animal's welcome, and hastily unbuckled his fly, producing a rapidly-hardening erection.

He slickened his shaft with his spit, parted the cat's cheeks, and entered him unceremoniously. Kristjan was warm and tight and the friction made the man feel so good. Though his tail began to swish more intensely, the little boy did not stir a bit from his slumber. Evan thrust in and out forcefully, his lust bringing out his seldom-expressed aggression and violence. He kneaded and slapped the pert butt cheeks until they grew red and hot, pinched and twisted the large nipples until they became tender and swollen, squeezed the small balls relentlessly until they felt heavy and distended, and yanked and pulled the fine dark hair to tighten his grip on the limp body - and still, the boy did not stir. With a half-sick, half-arousing realization that this closely resembled raping a sleeping child, Evan upped his pace, desperately seeking his release. He was raping his pet, his property. And why couldn't he? Kristjan was his sex toy, his hole to abuse and fuck without mercy. Like he was doing now, he thought, as he dug his fingernails into the reddened buttocks of the cat.

Suddenly he felt the ass twitch, and the cat made a gurgling, strangled cry. Pain,Evan realized. He tightened his clasp on the tender flesh and heard the cat hiss,followed by the sharp sound of claws scratching the kitchen floor. "Meow", the cat cried pitifully, begging for mercy from its master. "Meow", its tail thrashed around in futility.

"Serves you right, you dumb fuck, you should've been awake to welcome me home." Of course, the animal didn't comprehend human language, but the explosive obscenity of it all excited Evan further. "Stupid slut, you can't even go an hour without jacking off, so don't whine at me for giving you what you need." He fucked the boy without abandon, with all the violence and ferocity he could muster. "Meow..." The cat sobbed sadly and choked on its tears. It lowered its head onto the cold floor, ears limp and droopy, defeated and resigned.

Evan couldn't resist smacking Kristjan's inviting ass again. As his hand made contact with the soft flesh, a crackling snap reverberated around the empty kitchen. He struck again and again, each cry from the cat edging him on. He increased his already-maddening pace, and felt his nuts suddenly tighten, and his vision went white as he released into his pet's ass. The hot cum rushed into the cat's hole, gushing into every crevice, flooding his stomach until it was uncomfortably full with the warm sticky liquid. Evan stayed planted within his pet until he felt his dick soften, and with a loud plop, he pulled it out.

He stood back to admire his work. The cat's face was streaked with tears, its face flushed, its hair matted with sweat, its nipples swollen and its asshole pink and puffy and oozing cum. He watched, transfixed, as the boy's blood, mixed with his own essence, seeped out of the ruined hole, trickling down the creature's pale thighs. It dripped slowly onto the kitchen floor, forming a small puddle. He snapped his fingers at the cat and pointed, and though the animal spoke no languages, it understood the instruction given to him, bending its head down to lap up his master's pearly fluids.


	2. Chapter 2

A light drizzle fogged up the windows of the master bedroom. Evan woke slowly to the soothing pattering of misty rain onto the house's elaborate panes. The bifold full-wall Marvin windows he'd recently installed into the East face of the room offered an uninterrupted view of the cul-de-sac in which he lived, the rooftops of the suburbs almost glacial-looking under the wet runoff. He extended his burly legs, rose from the large bed, and meticulously smoothed out the crinkles from his plush white duvet. Meanwhile, on the streets outside,pedestrians idled about under opened umbrellas, the rain skimming off the multicolored surfaces, and cars skid about in the lane, spraying fine jets of water onto the slippery sidewalks. Nearly everyday, and sometimes multiple times a day, the city experienced the seasonal April showers Evan loved dearly.

Still naked, he shaved and brushed his teeth. Saturdays equated to extremely late starts to work, and rarely did was he required to go to office, or attend some pesky teleconference, which he appreciated. He had the whole weekend to himself, he thought contentedly as he descended the curved stairway.

The cat was sitting on the kitchen floor, arms and legs and tail wound tightly into himself in a fetal position, watching the rain fall upon the lawn through the glass door. Its curious gaze flitted from side to side, drinking in the unfamiliar sight quietly. It had never seen water fall from the sky before, and it was mesmerized at its wondrous beauty, wondering about how it smelt. It didn't want to touch the water, of course, just sniff it. Eager to find out, it leaned forward - forgetting the glass plane that divided it from the outside world - and bumped its head into the door. Evan couldn't help but snicker at its stupidity,especially when it hissed and cried in shock and pain. Upon noticing his master approaching, the boy flushed deeply as if embarrassed, ears flattening and whimpering softly. But its harsh, rigorous training had taught it better than to flinch or run away.

"Good morning." Evan approached his pet and, much to its surprise, stroked its dark tresses gently. He noted that it was still a bit crusted and dirty from last evening and resolved to wash the animal soon. Using his other hand, he cradled the boy's left cheek and rubbed it in slow circular motions. Immediately Kristjan's chest vibrated and he began to purr, at first just barely audibly, but then loudly and in earnest. Evan traced the feline's pretty face and inserted two fingers into its soft and inviting mouth. He withdrew them as soon as the cat began sucking enthusiastically.

"Follow me." He walked away swiftly and snapped his fingers, watching amusedly as the cat followed on all fours, its tail swishing around happily,purring and mewling. He led it to the bathroom, and then picked it up, placing it into the bathtub. "Ok." He unceremoniously switched on the water.

When it struck the boy, it squealed and leapt out of the tub, whining miserably. "What the fuck?" Evan snapped his fingers impatiently and pointed towards the tub, again and again. It was useless; the cat simply refused to budge.

It shuddered when its master's eyes flashed angrily, but it was too afraid of the water to move. It could recall fragmented memories of his training, of being submerged against its will into filthy tanks of viscous liquid, so thick it couldn't breathe. It writhed every time it was forced to shower, and every time its trainer's semen or other bodily fluids made contact with its body. It still had nightmares about the dark liquid. It looked up at its master, begging him silently to just stroke its hair instead.

Shooting a dark, menacing look at the boy, Evan briskly strode off into another room to retrieve something. It was a knickknack he kept from the time he still kept subs, from when he was still involved in that scene. He ruffled through the shelves of the storage room until he found what he was looking for - a thick,heavy leather collar, with a large ring at the front, a long black leash attached to it. "Look what I have for you, pet." He roughly clasped the collar around the boy's slender nape, and fastened it securely into place. The dark, unforgiving material looked so out of place around the beautiful boy's neck. Evan allowed himself a brief moment to admire how well his property looked. Then, with a harsh tug, he yanked the cat out the house.

Rain was still falling, although much lighter and finer than before. The feline shrieked as the droplets fell onto its hair, then down its back. As much as it despised the feeling of damp grass touching its hands and knees and feet, its master did not release his grip to allow it to turn back, so it hopelessly accepted the reality that it had no choice but it obey. It struggled to keep up as it was yanked forward roughly, its limbs flailing about with a sad desperation. It tried to curl up into a ball to minimize the area of its body in contact with the wetness of the earth.

It didn't even notice its leash being tied to the postbox.

"Have fun," Evan smirked, enjoying himself thoroughly watching the cat's expression, first alarmed, then panicked and petrified. Its attempts to run away were thwarted by the cuff around its neck that bound it securely in the open and restricted its movement. With the sudden realization that it would have no shelter from the elements for as long as it continued to rain, it started to mewl cry sadly, looking pleadingly at its master.

"Your fault." He didn't look back, only stopping in the long corridor to open the low gates to Prince's room, so that he too could go out into the lawn. Though he was entering his third week since the acquisition of the cat, he'd made no actions to introduce it to his other pet. He decided that today would be the first step into making sure they both got along.

Outside, the cat was sobbing pathetically, its furry ears completely drenched and plastered to its wet, limp hair. The air was chilly and it started to go crazy,missing the warmth of his human master dearly. Depressed and shivering violently, and hopelessly alone, it started to reflect to the best of its animalistic capabilities, completely regretting its earlier display of disobedience. That was precisely the type of reaction Evan had wanted to elicit from his unruly pet. He wanted the cat to associate its misconducts with strong feelings of guilt and shame, to discourage it from ever defying his orders again. It would take a while, but over time, the animal would get more and more docile as its sense of self became increasingly ruptured and broken down. Evan surveyed the whimpering mass from within the house, through the large window. One day it would be irrevocably and wholly broken, compliant and submissive, changed to his liking.

He heard his jackets hung up on the clothes-hooks rustle - Prince could smell his new companion, and was curious to meet it. The glossy gray fur of the Wolfdog shone as it reflected the light off the falling raindrops. At 140lbs Prince was a large dog, and though gentle in temperament to his owner, he was untrusting of and aggressive to most strangers, which is why Evan seldom let him off the estate. He had tackled and even bitten more than enough to earn the complaints of unwary neighbors and pedestrians, and due to that, Evan had to keep him strictly indoors. His heart ached for Prince though, as he seemed to miss the daily walks around the compound, or into the nearby nature reserve. Sometimes Evan wished to retire instantly and move into his lofty summer house up North so Prince could stretch his legs some more.

Prince had an acute, typically canine sense of smell and could sniff out the foreign creature's scent far longer than it could detect him. Evan suspected that the smell of the rain interfered with the feline's already-weak senses, diluted considerably by the hybridization and the cross-breeding. The result was obviously an animal far less adapted to its environment than both its parents,without the human power of higher brain functioning and lacking the defense mechanisms other predators naturally have, but no matter, they were pleasing to look at, and a fine buy. When Kristjan could finally smell the dog, Prince was already behind it, scrutinizing the cat hostilely.

Startled, the cat yelped and tried to back away, but the leash prevented it from moving too far. The large gray wolf appeared so unfriendly and imposing, it frightened it more than even the rain. Its heart's rapid palpitations were audible to the dog and they registered as fear.

Prince snarled, closing in on its prey. It bared its fangs and menacingly placed one paw on the cat's naked body. "Meow," it cried softly to the large and scary stranger. It didn't want to get attacked, or worse, eaten alive. It started hyperventilating as the dog moved closer and closer.

Evan rose from his seat, ready to call Prince in. The rain was beginning to diminish and he thought the cat had learnt its lesson, first with the water, and second, the scare it got from Prince. It was just a scare, he had no intention on defacing newly-acquired property. But when Prince's large paws began clawing at the cat's inner thighs, Evan stopped midway and sat back down, watching in amazement.

The canine manhandled Kristjan as if it weighed nothing. Growling ferally,Prince flipped the small feline over, and as if possessed, roughly bit its neck. Evan watched as the cat howled in pain. With his strong jaws still locked into the flesh of its neck, Prince pressed the cat's head down firmly onto the grass,and began... fucking it.

Within seconds the dog's tumescence had grown to an impressive length. He started humping wildly, his hips buckling, at first hitting nothing but air but then jabbing the cat's thighs harshly. It took a few tries for Prince to find the opening,and when he did, he slammed mercilessly into the tight feline chute.

Kristjan hissed when it was entered but was quickly silenced by the wolf's authoritative bark. Prince pounded hard and fast, its balls slapping loudly against the cat's thighs, its claws digging into its "lover's" back, anchoring his vice-like grip. Evan had never even Prince with such a crazed libido. Before he'd been adopted, he was a part-time show dog, part-time breeding buck, so rutting was definitely something he was familiar with... but seeing his beloved dog doing it doggy-style with his new cat was a wholly new experience. Evan was transfixed as the saw Prince's enlarged testicles swinging like a massive pendulum, frequently hitting the back of the cat's thighs with an unbelievable force. The poor cat was crushed under Prince's weight, its limbs threatening to collapse under pressure.

Prince growled loudly as he came. His balls spasmed and twitched ferociously,and shortly after, Evan saw a trickle of white liquid seep out of the cat's ruined hole, down the side of its leg. Dog cum. Evan was further astonished when Prince just stayed there, panting but not withdrawing from the cat's insides - of course, dogs knot. Both cat and dog stayed entwined for a good twenty minutes until Prince's dick shrank small enough to allow him to leave. He pulled out and barked happily to his master, while the raped and ravaged cat collapsed onto the grass.

Evan stood and made his way out. "Good boy," he petted the beautiful wolf-dog hybrid, his favorite friend amongst many. He looked at the cat, feeling almost sorry for it. Long claw marks ran down its back and its hole was torn and wrecked by Prince's girth, oozing dog cum. Sensing its master's presence, it mewled pitifully, staring up at the man with wide, sad eyes. It was wet and muddy, feeble with pain and a humiliation-wrought delirium. "You should be sorry." Upon hearing his master speak, Prince walked towards the small cat and started to encircle it. Then, without a warning, he lifted his left hind leg to urinate on the sprawled out mass of abused flesh.

Evan burst out in laughter. Prince was marking his territory.


End file.
